onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
Skills are the various abilities of characters in the Onmyoji game. They are called "demonic arts" when referring to special skills of shikigami, and the skills of onmyoji are called "onmyodo." Types Under auto mode, two types of skills can be toggled: normal attacks and demonic arts. Normal attacks are skill 1 and consume no onibi. Demonic arts tend to be skill 3, but can be 2 as well, and have effects other than simply dealing damage. Certain skills have a chance to automatically activate without consuming any onibi nor needing any controls once their requirements are met, these skills are called passives, which tend to be skill 2. Properties Skills have unique names, icons, and voiced lines from their correlating characters. Skill effects can be either shikigami-specific or use a common mechanism. Specific skill mechanisms are denoted in red, while common effects appear in blue. Common Terminology ;Upper Hand (先机) : Moves at the beginning of battle ;Unique effect (唯一效果) : If there are multiple copies of the same shikigami, only one of these shikigami's skill will take effect ;Assist / Co-op (协战) : When an ally uses a normal attack to attack an enemy, will also use normal attack to attack the same target ;Invite (邀战) : Invited ally will use normal attack to attack the same enemy target ;Transferred damage (转导伤害) : One of the types of damage, cannot crit, is due to some shikigami skills being able to distribute damage, such as Shozu's link ;Indirect damage (间接伤害) : One of the types of damage, will not trigger mitama effects, cannot be offset, is guaranteed to crit against enemies with 0 defense ;True Damage (真実伤害) : One of the types of damage, cannot crit, and ignores defense ;Recover (回復) : Different from healing, cannot crit, unaffected by reduced healing effects and does not trigger effects related to healing ;Shield (护盾) : Can absorb a certain amount of damage, can crit, without any specifications it can be dispelled ;Sustain (维持) : This status or mark will last depending on the number of turns of the originator, and not target ;Base Chance (基础概率) : This chance can be affected by effect accuracy attribute ;Control effect (控制效果) : Freeze, Sleep, Confuse, Taunt, Silence, Seal, Suppress, Confine, Transform, Daze, and Provoke are considered to be control effects, the final three cannot be dispelled ;Confine (禁锢) : Confined targets can only use normal attack when they move, dealing enough damage breaks out of confinement ;Dispel (駆除) : Will get rid of statuses and effects that can be dispelled ;Remove (解除) : Will get rid of statuses and effects that cannot be dispelled ;Isolation : Damage taken cannot be shared or redirected by mitama effects or shikigami skills/passives. ;Provoke (挑衅) : Viewed as taunt, cannot be dispelled. Provoked enemy will be forced to use normal attack to attack the source of provocation when they move ;Taunt (嘲讽) : Taunted enemy will be forced to use normal attack to attack the source of taunt when they move ;Daze (眩晕) : Cannot be dispelled, cannot move ;Transform (变形) : Cannot be dispelled, cannot move, shikigami passive loses effect ;Sleep (沉睡) : Cannot move, when taking damage this effect will automatically disappear ;Freeze (冰冻) : Cannot move ;Protect (庇护) : Blocks all control effects from a single skill ;Seal (封印) : Shikigami's equipped mitama's effects are lost ;Suppress (压制) : Shikigami passive skill loses effect Strengthening Skills may or may not have several levels, where levelling up the skill makes it stronger. For onmyoji, skills can be levelled by unlocking achievements and from levelling goryo. For shikigami, skills can be levelled by consuming black daruma or another copy of the shikigami during either levelling or upstarring. Category:Mechanics